bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Rugal (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860186 |altname = Omega Rugal |no = 8223 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 157 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 76, 78, 80 |normal_distribute = 30, 30, 40 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 93 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 93 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A feared black market arms dealer and a formidable fighter. Rugal awoke in a specially designed chamber. His body was weakened, but it did not present an obstacle to his sharp mind. He soon realized that he was in one of his abandoned experimental facilities which had been built in secret to explore arcane applications of ancient arms and technology that his companies had found across the world. Despite the raw memory of his defeat, he was determined to restore himself to true power and crush all opposition to his misrule. It was here that he found a method of stealing the life force of others for himself, though it had some limitations. The ritual was only effective if the victims were his true enemies, or in other words, those who held hatred and anger towards him within their hearts. Furthermore, it could only be carried out in another world, one filled with danger where even the immortal gods could perish. He journeyed to this alien world known as Grand Gaia bent on achieving a full resurrection… |summon = You will try. You will fail. And you will be my stepping stone to victory. |fusion = I have crushed many warriors who were much better than you. Do not test my wrath. |evolution = | hp_base = 4510 |atk_base = 1820 |def_base = 1555 |rec_base = 1575 | hp_lord = 6440 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2220 |rec_lord = 2250 | hp_anima = 7182 |rec_anima = 2052 |atk_breaker = 2798 |def_breaker = 2022 |def_guardian = 2418 |rec_guardian = 2151 |def_oracle = 2121 |rec_oracle = 2547 | hp_bonus = 650 |atk_bonus = 360 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 340 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Ruthless Manipulator |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk and 15% boost to max HP of Dark types, 75% boost to Atk and 15% boost to max HP & greatly boost BB Atk |lsnote = 150% boost to BB Atk |bb = Gigantic Pressure I |bbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, damage taken considerably boost BB gauge for 3 turns & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 5~6 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Gigantic Pressure II |sbbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boost BB Atk, critical hit rate for 3 turns & boost Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 250% + 350% x HP / max base HP, 350% additional multiplier total, 250% boost to BB Atk, 50% Def to Atk, 50% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 250 |sbb_hpscale = true |evofrom = |evointo = 860187 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60122 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *One-time reward for completion of The Scarlet Abyss Tournament |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Omega Rugal1 }}